Theme Song
This is the theme song of the show. Lyrics One fine day with a woof and a purr A baby was born and it caused a little stir No blue buzzard, no three-eyed frog Just a feline canine little CatDog CatDog CatDog Alone in the world was a little CatDog Out on the road or back in town All kinda critters putting CatDog down Gotta rise above it, gotta try to get along Gotta walk together, gotta sing this song CatDog CatDog Alone in the world was a little CatDog CatDog (CatDog) CatDog (CatDog) Alone in the world was a little CatDog Extended Lyrics This is the extended version of the theme song One fine day with a woof and a purr A baby was born and it caused a little stir No blue buzzard, no three-eyed frog Just a feline canine little CatDog CatDog CatDog Alone in the world is a little CatDog! A lunatic dog and a frustrated cat Opposite this and opposite that Internal struggle for two in one brothers Scratching and biting and loving each other CatDog CatDog Nothing in the world like a little CatDog CatDog (CatDog) CatDog (CatDog) Nothing in the world like a little CatDog Over the river and through the muck Hot on the trail of the garbage truck Friends to the end in good or bad weather But life is complicated when you're always together! CatDog CatDog Nothing in the world like a little CatDog Out on the road or back in town All kinda critters putting CatDog down Gotta rise above it, gotta try to get along Gotta walk together, gotta sing this song CatDog CatDog Alone in the world was a little CatDog CatDog CatDog Alone in the world was a little CatDog CatDog (CatDog) CatDog (CatDog) Alone in the world was a little CatDog The Great Parent Mystery version Lyrics in the beginning of CatDog and the Great Parent Mystery One fine day, with a question on their mind CatDog left ol' Nearburg behind Tired of wondering, tired of feeling bad Set off searchin' for their mom and their dad CatDog (CatDog) CatDog (CatDog) Out on the road went the little CatDog They're gonna find weirdos, gonna find nuts Pussycats, goofballs, hillbilly mutts They'll look real high, and they'll look real low They'll look in places where the sun don't go CatDog (CatDog) CatDog (CatDog) Whatta you gonna find, you little CatDog? CatDog (CatDog) CatDog (CatDog) Whatta you gonna find, you little CatDog? Lyrics in the ending credits of CatDog and the Great Parent Mystery They found some weirdos, found some nuts Pussycats, goofballs, hillbilly mutts They looked real high and looked real low And they looked in places Where the sun don't go CatDog (CatDog) CatDog (CatDog) It's been a long road for the little CatDog One fine day with a splash and a smack CatDog finally did come back Thankful for everythin' that they had A huge hairy mom, and a little green dad CatDog (CatDog) CatDog (CatDog) Alone no more is the little CatDog CatDog (CatDog) CatDog (CatDog) Alone no more is the little CatDog Visual The opening begins with pictures with Cat and Dog growing up. First as babies, then as their teens and lastly as grown-ups. Then next, a garbage truck passes and Dog chases the garbage truck all the way to the city Nearburg. We then see the Greaser Dogs named Cliff, Shriek and Lube. Cat and Dog run in between the dogs. Rancid Rabbit gets scissors then cuts the road. They start to fall and end up inside the house. Cat is licking himself while Dog was sleeping. Dog then proceeds to spit out a furball. Winslow walks in and gets run over by Cat's furball. We next then see the title and the words Created by Peter Hannan. Category:Songs